High-temperature thermally insulating structures may require mechanical attachment techniques suitable for high temperatures. Generally, a high-temperature silicone adhesive may be used. For example, a high-temperature silicone adhesive may be used for attaching insulation panels to a substructure. Advantages of using the high-temperature silicone adhesive approach include ease of applicability and strain-relief during thermal cycling. However, the high-temperature silicone adhesive may be difficult to apply on curved insulation panels and may not be easily removed when trying to replace deformed or chipped panels. In addition, the high-temperature silicone adhesive has a substantially maximum operating temperature of about 550° F., which can limit the thermal protection capabilities of the attached insulating structures.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for mechanical attachment of structures in high temperature environments.